Command
by BlackDandelion
Summary: ‘You can’t break an imprint, Jacob.’ He says, speaking as if to a young child, his eyes flitting all across the meadow. ‘It’s impossible.’ Sam uses the Alpha Command. JacobxLeah ONESHOT


Note from me: Yeah, this is what happens when I sit up to 3 A.M. wishing Jacob Black was mine. Anyway, it's a one shot of Jacob and Leah and Sam. I sort of… Well, made the latter into the villain. Sorry… I do tend to do that sometimes…

Note from me to lawyers: Yeah, Twilight isn't mine, La Push isn't mine, Jealously isn't mine and the plot probably isn't mine. Kudos to Meyers, 'kay? (Even if she did invent the god awful name Renesmee).

**Command **

_By Black Dandelion_

Sam's yelling at them, but she can't really understand a word he's saying. Words are tumbling out of his mouth: _honour, propriety, disregard of societal recommendations_, but she isn't really paying attention. Jacob is standing right behind her, her back pressed into his chest as breathes warm lust onto her neck pretending to pay attention to Sam, but failing. She can feel his body growing rigid as Sam continues his mantra, finally using phrases they can all understand.  
'I know you're pissed at me Lee-Lee, but this isn't the way to solve this. Sleeping with Jacob will not make me hurt as much as I hurt you.' _Au contraire, _she wants to say, this whole tantrum is proof to that. But she keeps her mouth shut, because she's not sleeping with Jacob to hurt Sam. The annoying Alpha who has now pulled on his mask of understanding: a crease on the forehead, eyes open and focused, lips slightly parted as if he's fascinated by just about anything. His stance has changed from outraged and solid to accommodating and relaxed. His arms spread wide as he attempts to welcome Leah back into his screwed up life. "If you would just come and talk to me and Emily, you would know we love you. So this really isn't necessary." And it's all such a load of bull, because this is necessary in so many ways, none of which have anything to do with him. She wants to tell him that in a sophisticated and superior way, but it's Sam and she always loses arguments with Sam, so she keeps her mouth shut hoping her icy glare is expression enough. Jacob keeps breathing his lust on her neck and she tightens the muscles between her legs, Sam's words flying past them into the summer breeze.

It started… Well, she doesn't exactly know when it started. After the newborns, she guesses, because the days before the newborns are dark and painful in her memories and she knows days with Jacob will never be remembered as anything but bright and sexy.  
She wants to say that it started on a Sunday, because that sounds poetic and anti-Christ and she's always been a fan of both topics. But it didn't start on that Sunday because it started way before then, right after the newborns.  
He was lonely and hurt and horny. She was lonely and hurt and horny. And it sounds like the beginning of a porno, but she swears it isn't because they didn't actually have sex, they just vented.  
From him it was _Bella this _and _Bella that_ and _Did that kiss mean anything_ and _What's Edward got, huh?_  
From her it was _Life's unfair _and _Sam's fucking Emily, who do I get to fuck _and _Sam's such a wimp anyway, his dick is probably smaller than Claire's _  
And then after weeks and weeks of venting, there's nothing left to vent about. Leah's heard all the marvellous things that build up Bella Swan and Jacob's heard all about Sam's miniscule dick.  
But more important, Leah had answered all of Jacob's arguments on the awesomeness of Bella Swan, and suddenly he realises that she's not so awesome. In fact she's rather lame. And six weeks ago, he would have hit himself with a spade before admitting that, but he tells Leah his conclusion and she smiles proudly at him and he realises that the reason she focuses so badly on Sam's dick and his obnoxiousness is because focusing on the bad parts makes you wonder why you fall in love at all.  
_She kissed you while her current boyfriend was fighting vampires for her. She forced her boyfriend to stay away from the newborns, away from protecting his family for her sake. She keeps coming back to you, knowing how much it's hurting you and him and still she does it. _  
And Leah's right and she's so right. And as she smiles proudly she looks so beautiful that he wants to kiss her right there and he does, because consequences be damn it's time for his heart to have a go at someone who isn't a selfish moron.

Their tongues are battling, hot breath mingling between them as they exchange vows of love in kisses. It's been a week since their first vow and they're afraid to phase. So far their thoughts are in control, but as soon as they're human again their bodies lose all control and it's embarrassing and hot and desperate all at the same time. All they do is kiss, but it's so desperate and needy that they might as well be shagging, because there isn't a part of her body his hands haven't touched even with all the fabric hiding her curves. But kisses aren't enough for Leah Clearwater and she wants more, much more, but there never seems to be a right time to take it to the next step and she fights hard to control her thoughts as she phases, desperation clinging on in wolf form. What she realises too late is that Jacob is fighting the same desperation and he slips suddenly, a month after their first kiss, and the whole pack freezes as the image of Leah, lying panting in the grass as he trails kisses down her stomach, her back arching as he reaches a sensitive area, penetrates their minds. And her mind is whirling too, with all the scenes from the past month, especially the one from yesterday when Jacob's shirt was missing and his toned chest was available and her hands grazed over it as she admired his abs, and the whole thing is enough to confirm that Jacob's little slip isn't some horny fantasy he's playing with, it's an actual event and it's enough to make Sam call Alfa command on their sorry asses and drag them into some meadow to throw a tantrum.

He's still on about something after an hour and Leah's feet are hurting and Jacob's rigid stance is holding up most of her weight and she knows that the fact that she's standing so close to him is a catalyst for Sam and he would finish much quicker if she just backed away from Jacob and pretended to be completely asexual, but she really can't be bothered. Neither can Jacob it seems and his arms tighten around her as Sam gets the hang of it and starts with imprinting and her infertility.  
'Don't you think Jacob wants kids, Lee-Lee? He will imprint you know and then you'll be even more hurt than before.' And she desperately wants to know why Sam is so opposed to them being happy, when Jacob speaks for the first time during this whole hour.  
'I won't leave her for an imprint, Sam. I'm not you.' His voice is steel with an undertone of mockery and she gets a kick out of how protective he's acting.  
'You don't know that until you imprint.' She knows what Sam is trying to say, that he never meant to hurt her and _yada yada. _But he did hurt her and now he has to live with it.  
'I've already imprinted, Sam.' And there's silence, Sam because he's shocked and Leah because she's hurt. If it was her he'd imprinted on, she knew she couldn't kiss him again. He would love her as a force of nature, nothing else.  
'Are you saying that you've imprinted on Leah?' Sam's voice is guarded as if this is a bunch of bullshit and Leah almost agrees.  
'No. I didn't imprint on Leah.' And she wants to walk away from the scene, because it's history all over again. Sam scoffs, appreciative of his own ideas.  
'I told you, Lee-Lee. He was going to hurt you.' And she looks down because meeting Sam's smug face right now is the hardest thing she's ever had to do.  
'You're not seeing the point here, Sam.' Jacob's warm breath at her neck is back and she tries to quench the fluttering in her stomach. 'I imprinted two weeks ago on some girl in a park.' She wants to laugh at the irony, but can't because she fears she might start to cry. 'I looked at her, realised she was what nature had intended to be my soul mate, came to the conclusion that I didn't really know her and then came home and ate pizza with Leah.' And she remembers that night, not that it differs from any of the other nights they spent together. He was neither overly attentive nor discreetly unfocused, just Jake.  
Sam looks hurt as if Jacob's actions are a personal vendetta towards him.  
'You can't break an imprint, Jacob.' He says, speaking as if to a young child, his eyes flitting all across the meadow. 'It's impossible.'  
Jacob snorted, pulling the frozen Leah even closer. Her mind was blank as she begged Jacob to explain what Sam wasn't comprehending.  
'No, Sam. You couldn't break an imprint, I have and I can.' And Jacob's voice is so cocky and Leah can't help but shiver a little as his confidence seeps under Sam's skin. It's obviously working as Sam shakes and shudders, trying desperately to control his emotions and failing spectacularly.  
'Shut up, Jacob.' It's the Alpha command and Jacob says no more, but she can feel his grin as he presses his face into his hair, trying to conceal his superiority. But then Sam does something and she wants to kill him. But it's the Alpha command and nature has it in for Leah apparently.  
'I forbid you from having a relationship.'

And Leah rips and claws in her dreams. Her dreams are black and hollow, her thoughts empty. Jacob watches with sad eyes as they eye each other during the pack meeting. The obvious tension is being ignored as they listen to Sam. Seth's arm is wrapped tightly around his sister's waist and for the first time in five years, she's actually accepting his comfort.  
Since nothing is private in La Push, everyone knows what went down in the meadow. Seth is more pissed than anyone and if it weren't for adamantly promising Sue to not in way put himself in harm, he would have challenged Sam right there.  
But let's face it, Sam's about six years older, an Alpha and oh, 200 pounds heavier than him in wolf form. And while he loves his sister, he loves his mother and his heart is being torn in loads of different directions and he keeps his hands on Leah's waist.  
He isn't even mad at Jacob, because he saw Leah's memories and Jacob has always been a friend and would never, ever, ever hurt her. Never hurt her like Sam has.

Paul is angry. His Alpha has torn apart a pack. Officially the reason behind Sam's command is that "Interpack relationships cause harm to the dynamic of the team." And the elders eat it up, except for Sue who eyes Sam with a harshness and bitchiness that reminds him intensely of Leah. Officially his arguments were that Jacob and Leah hadn't imprinted and therefore their emotional connection isn't that strong, so their breakup isn't that painful. Paul wonders what happened to natural love, the love that was strong without being forced. He has seen Sam and Emily and their love is strong for sure, but it isn't unconditional. The conditions being imprint and genes and werewolfness. Jacob and Leah however… They were a whole other matter and Sam knew that.

Secretly Sam is threatened. Leah knows that. Jacob did what he had never been able to do. He had denied an imprint. And she knows Sam wishes desperately that he had been able to do that, not so much for Leah but for the status, for the prestige. It just shows that Sam isn't the Alpha. Only someone with incredible strength could break an imprint and that's what's bothering him.  
They whisper behind the three backs. Jared and Quil are shocked at Jacob's decision, but secretly fascinated. They share minds and have searched every part of Jacob's mind, every crook and corner, seeking the imprint. There's barely a trace, a flash of red hair and green eyes, a smile and a skip of his heart then cold realisation that _She's not Leah._ And then there's no memory of the imprint, but a memory of Leah and him on a bed and she's smearing tomato sauce on his cheek and they're laughing and loving.  
But Sam steps in and there's an Alpha command, there's been an awful lot of this these days. "No thinking of Leah, Jacob."  
And Leah is so extremely pissed, because not only is he killing their relationship,- well it's only been a week since she felt Jacob's lips, but she misses it dearly and even if the elder's are going to change their mind, Sue is sure of it-, he's restricting their thoughts and she's comparing him to Hitler in her mind and he growls at her.

It's been two weeks since she touched Jacob and they're sitting opposite each other in her kitchen. He's so tired, black patches under his hollow eyes. She stares at him willing him to explain.  
"You used to be all I thought about," her hand reaches out for him, "but now, every time I do the command kicks in and drags me away." He's crying and so is she. "It hurts, Lee. It hurts." He's sobbing and she's sobbing and she's trying to touch him, but Alpha commands are so fucking strong and their hands are ghosting above each other bodies, but never touching and she can feel his pain.

Sue enters and sees the pathetic sight. Jacob would have blushed if he hadn't been so focused, trying desperately to push the Alpha command away, longing for his hands to meet her skin. Sue can see the sweat breaking out on his forehead as he pushes himself so far, millimetres from touching her when he's stopped by a force so strong that he flies backward, banging into the wall. And Leah breaks down, arms tightening around her body as she falls to the floor.  
There are two broken teenagers on her floor and she's speechless. They're both so broken and she's so angry at Sam that he not only forgot to save her baby girl, but is also acting as the villain in the sad episode that is Leah's life. And since no one else will, Sue steps up and decides to call an elder meeting.

Leah watches as Jacob inches closer to her. There's an urgency in the air, a desperate feeling only the two of them would get. She's on the floor; hard tile massaging her legs and he's crawling slowly towards her as if moving too fast would send him into the wall again. It probably would.  
"I love you," he says and his mouth clamps shut as soon as he's said it. She stares at him through her tears and knows that he knows that she loves him. The urge is sudden and dominating.

"The existence of their relationship endangers the pack, that is why I used the Alpha command." He smiles charmingly at the elders as he continues. "Of course, the Alpha command is only to be used when absolutely necessary, but I couldn't take the risk and let them try and control themselves." The elders smile lovingly at the man who has become the unofficial king of La Push. Emily looks at him with a tight smile, wondering why he was going through all this trouble and then looking at the floor when she realised exactly why.  
But then it's Sue's time to speak and Emily's mind is not thinking about Sam, it's focused entirely on what Sue is saying, retelling the incident in the kitchen. Sue has always been good at telling stories, the La Push legends coming to life with her energetic voice. Today her voice is tired and sad, but the story comes to life anyway because it's not a story, it's happening next door as they speak and it takes all the control Emily has not to run next door and comfort them.  
By the time it's over, Quill Sr. is crying. Billy looks unfamiliarly angry and Sam's face is unreadable, but the council's is not.

Her hand caresses his cheek and the tug on him is not unnoticed, but the pain is drowned in the pleasure of her touch. Her hands travel to his lips, fingers gently plying them open and he bites down gently on her finger, pretending that this insignificant pain is the most pain she'll feel tonight. They both see it in each other's eyes, that searing tug willing them to back away from each other.  
Her hands travel down his lower back, his form still unmoving, and move under his shirt. Hands meet warm bare skin and he snaps, arms pulling her close to him. His kisses touch every part of her, and he knows he needs to calm down because he really didn't want this to happen on her kitchen floor and just as he starts to relax, she gets rid of his shirt.

Leah's seen him topless loads of times. Jacob has a penchant for running around half naked and annoying the hell out of more civilised people. But it's a different situation as their legs are entangled and their sweat mixed. Her mouth touches his chest and then there's nothing but moans and sighs as she explores, the command painful and present, but his chest is so soft and warm and homey. As she reaches his belly button and the muscles tight and directing towards a place, he draws a quick breath and flips them over so she's on her back.  
His tongue dips into the hollow of her neck and she arches her back, pushing herself against him, desperate for more touch.  
He swears as her heat seeps through her clothes, touching him and pressure builds up inside him. A smile graces her features as she feels the pressure touching her thigh and his clawing hands rips of her t-shirt and then there's bliss.

The council is in uproar. Sam is solid and stony, Sue is liquid and crying, her girl's desperate not-touches etched in her mind. Sticking to his story, Sam is repeating himself over and over, his arguments sounding more practised by the second. The Sam worshippers of the council are inclined to believe him when Paul decides to grow some balls.  
"Jesus, Sam!" he shouts, effectively silencing all. "You're doing it because Jacob has done what you never could. You're doing it because you can't stand that Leah is happy with someone else. Someone who will fight for her!" And then his mouth slams shut, because the popular Alpha command has been given. But it's too late, Emily has left.

His hands are on her breast and his mouth against her stomach as she repeats vows of love, her back scraping against the tile as she shakes. He smiles against her stomach as she utters a particular nasty swear word and his hands tighten, kneading teasingly and her swears turn louder and nastier by the second as his kisses drop lower and lower.  
He's fighting to keep his head in the same place as the command tugs and pulls. There's an intense pain as his head dips between her legs, but her moan seems to cure his hurt and he continued, kissing and he spreads her legs further apart as he hears her moans increase, delicious sounds swirling into his ears.

The moans stop her from entering the house. They're not particularly loud or strong, but it's such a special sound that she can hear it clearly. Leah's moaning and gasping and she can hear Jacob panting for breath and she knows that this is what should happen. Not what happens with Sam. A shaky smile and some clumsy hands groping, but never really touching. In, out, in, out and then a shaky smile and strong hands drawing her disappointed form closer.  
She can hear Jacob laugh as Leah moans louder, desperation painting the sound.  
"Jake, stop." There's a whisper and Jacob chokes. Emily wonders why Leah would ever want to stop and she stays, ear pressed against the door.

She looks up at him and sees the uncertainty colour his eyes, knowing that the command will take control soon if she doesn't reassure him. The warmth is stronger than ever and she can feel the pressure and that's exactly why she asked him to stop. This isn't just for her.  
She flips them over and he lets her. His eyes questioning but his face solemn, as if he expected her to up and leave. She's sitting with her legs on both sides of his hips, and her warmth is placed exactly over his pressure and he groans as she heaves herself up and then slams down forcefully on his clothed pressure.  
"Jesus, Leah." And she almost succumbs right there, but the pressure pushes against her and she hurries to unbutton his restraint, throwing the discarded jeans over her shoulder with a passionate indifference.  
And then, it's just them. Nothing between them, only a command hurting them intensely. Her warmth is so close and she wants nothing more, but her head is pounding with the labour of disobedience. She feels an extreme anger towards Sam and drags an experimental finger down Jacob's length as he too tries to fight the command.  
He reacts immediately, pressure building to the extreme, her warmth inches away. There's an extreme, intense pain as the command tries for the final time to stop them. Leah almost collapses and Jacob is groaning. Leaning down and capturing his pain with her lips, Leah decides that command be damned, this was happening.  
She sinks down on him, and there's pressure inside of her and it hurts. But Jacob is kissing her and she whimpers into his mouth as his length is totally inside of her. They sit still, connected but cautious. The command has been broken.

Emily hears nothing but whispered vows of love, chosen love and chosen devotion. Tears stream down her cheeks as she eavesdrops on a love she can never have and she knows she's being ungrateful, because for the late five years she has been living Leah's life and now she wants her cousin's new life and oh, god she's so selfish. She turns and walks briskly away from the sounds of passion, determined not to ruin Leah's life again.

Finally, Leah starts to move. She starts slow, her hips circling slightly, but Jacob's pressure grows and so does her confidence. They move in an odd rhythm, which Leah breaks suddenly as she flashes Jacob a cheeky grin. Supporting herself on the tile floor she heaves her warmth away from Jacob and his eyes turn black with lust. He grabs her hips hard, flipping them over and entering her warmth fully. Her head bangs against the tile, but they're oblivious to it as he thrusts into her, caution thrown to the wind. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, urging him to do the impossible and push himself further into her. And then suddenly, the pressure building up explodes and they're left on the kitchen floor, panting and interlocked.

All the werewolves can hear Jacob's howl as he comes inside Leah. Sam damns super hearing as he tries to focus on what Quil Sr. is saying, but it's so hard, knowing that it's Jacob inside of Leah. Knowing that Jacob had once again done the impossible and broken the Alpha command. Paul looks smugly at Sam and he knows exactly what Sam knows. The battle is over and Sam is not on the winning team.

They don't move for a while. He finds himself unable to leave the warmth and they stay together whispering breaths, faces inches apart. Then he notices the bump on her head and he's apologizing and she's laughing and while the mood is broken, there's another kind of mood, and he rolls off of her, taking her in his arms. She listens to his heartbeat until she realises that Sue probably wouldn't want to come into her kitchen and find her and Jacob all naked. And post-coital… They move quickly, giggling like school children. His jeans are hanging of the refrigerator, her shirt is completely shredded and Jacob had thrown her shorts out the window. They remove all traces of the event and disappear naked into her room.

Sue returns home with a victorious smile. Sam had surrendered with a pathetic speed. She entered the kitchen, her eyes shiny and bright as she thought of Leah's reaction to the good news.  
Her kitchen is spotless, chairs all in place, clean table, shiny tile floor. But there's a smell in the air and a feeling that something very important has happened in her kitchen. As Sue realises what it is, and also the cause behind Sam's surrender and Paul's chuckling, she does a double take, backing out of the kitchen.  
Voices are laughing upstairs, but she doesn't really feel like checking to see if her teenage daughter and her boyfriend are dressed. Admiring the courage and strength Leah showed by breaking the command, albeit maybe not in the best way possible, and seeing Jacob Black naked were two very different things.  
Sue left the house, joining a sympathetic Billy at the Black house, bringing along a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

He's tracing shapes on her bare stomach. Hearts, circles, squares. It's casual, relaxed. There's no regret or blame. Her head pounds lightly, but her stomach is warm and Jacob's other arm is tucked around her waist, fingering at her side. Their bronze limbs are so entangled, she can barely see end and beginning.  
"You think we'll be alright?" Jacob startles slightly at the question, and he starts drawing one single shape repeatedly. There's silence.  
"Yeah. I do." Fingers tracing and tracing.  
_Heart. Heart. Heart._

Note from me to you: Button and arrow, right? Try combining the two and then tapping on the keyboard a few times. Voila! You've got a review; worth about two minutes to you, but a whole library of constructive critics to me!


End file.
